The New Adventures of Thorin and Company Part 1
by vt2154656
Summary: In the first episode or chapter of "The New Adventures of Thorin and Company", havoc strikes the dwarves' lives. Read and stay tuned to go on many new adventures with the dwarves. But be warned that danger lurks ahead.


The New Adventures of Thorin and Company

After Bilbo and the dwarves defeated Smaug in the Lonely Mountain, Thorin was determined to rebuild his mountain mansion. Thorin and his company rebuilt his headquarters and permanently moved into the new mountain mansion. Thorin worked out a deal with the Men of Lakewood. He wanted the Master of Lakewood to help him rebuild his mansion. He knew that his city had a steady flow of income from the stores around town. He also knew that the Master could get stressed at times when dealing with the Elvenking. Some of the men from Lakewood disturbed his people while wandering through the forest. They were supposedly travelling to the West to Bag-End to visit the now legendary Bilbo Baggins. In return, he would let him come stay in his mountainous hideout and relax. Lonely Mountain was no longer lonely. The dwarve's prescence in the area, and all of the work they had done made the entire region more happy and pleasant.

Then one day the Elvenking plotted a plan against Laketown. Instead of sending wine and other goods in barrels down the river, he sent wine bottles – filled with the water from the black river that Bombur accidentally fell into. Many of the townspeople drank the "wine" and very soon all of them were passed out on the floor dreaming thoughts of meadows and sunshine. Then the Elvenking sent the elves to establish a camp there and take over Laketown. The Master and many of the other high-ranking officials of the town were taken back to the Elvenking's castle as prisoners while the rest were thrown in make-shift prisons around the city.

When Thorin and Company learned of the new stronghold, they panicked. They knew that they were not on good terms with the elves ans that they would come north and take over the mountain. The dwarves had one person in mind to help them – Beorn. There were many honey bees around the mountain, and they knew Bilbo wouldn't trek to the mountain, so they settled for Beorn. Beorn learned of the news and quickly went to the mountain.

"Here is the lookout point," Thorin told him. "You can stand up here and keep lookout without being easily seen."

"And what am I to do if I do see our enemies?" he asked.

Thorin quickly replied, "You come and get me and I will determine what to do." Beorn wasn't up there long before he saw the elves galloping up on their horses. He told Thorin of the oncoming attack.

"Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, and Bofur will go distract them. You, I, and the rest of the dwarves will hideout in the tunnel system farther up the mountain. The tunnel system is so complex they will never find us." As the five dwarves went to distract the elves, the others went through tunnel after tunnel to hide. They hid in the tunnels for almost an hour before the dwarves came running through to find them.

"Bofur was killed! Bofur was killed! They stabbed him with their swords! We nearly got away!"

Thorin was dumbfounded by the news of Bofur's death. He looked out from the lookout spot and saw that it was safe to go down and check everything out. He ran down several flights of stairs and out through the door only to find Bofur's body missing! He noticed a trail of blood going in the direction of Laketown.

"They took his body with them. Probably to show the Elvenking their accomplishment. We shall hold a vigil tonight at the top of the mountain at the lookout point. There will be lanterns sitting on the ledge of the wall and we will sing songs, joyful songs, and have a feast. I think Bofur would want us to be happy and not mourn his death."

The next night the twelve dwarves and Beorn held their funeral service for Bofur. They crafted a wreath out of flowers, branches, and berries that they found nearby and placed it where Bofur last lived. Everything was beautifully glistening under the moonlight. The next day when the woke up they noticed something bizarre. The elves placed Bofur's dead body on the "doorstep" of the mountain. They all were able to bury his body on the hill where the wreath was. Everything was quiet at the not-so-lonely mountain. Things were even worse down in Laketown where the elves were wreaking havoc.


End file.
